


your song is laced with all the wrong chords (but i can show you mine)

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, featuring mentioned zexal cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia





	your song is laced with all the wrong chords (but i can show you mine)

Ai hums to himself cheerfully as he walks the stairs to the third floor.

There's no point to rush to the practice room because those kids from one year above him stay way past their time always anyway, bickering and arguing during their practice.

Yuusaku won't play with Ai— something about how music for fun is nothing he'd ever do, whatever— so Ai's on his own for this one. He knocks at the door of the practice room. "Kamishiro-senpai, can you leave—"

The uncharacteristic sound of an acoustic guitar.

Kamishiro plays bass or, very rarely, electric guitar; Shingetsu plays piano and the violin.

That's definitely not them.

Ai opens the door. "Sorry to intrude~"

Not sorry at all.

The guy practicing acoustic guitar has bullet-shaped earrings and looks at Ai like he's an alien. "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? The room plan says that I'm having it next~"

"Revolver."

 _Edgy_. Ai laughs. "Then I'm Ignis."

His online handle.

"Whatever." Revolver keeps strumming, reading sheet notes as he does. "I was here first."

Ai rolls his eyes and takes out his electronic keyboard from its usual place. He sets it to the sound of an acoustic guitar and plays an echo of what Revolver plays.

Revolver glares. "Why would you use something like that?"

Ai giggles. "Oh come on, it was a joke. I can play something else." He starts playing Für Elise, but sets the keyboard to the violin setting halfway. Just for shits and giggles.

"The problem is not what you're playing, but what you're playing it on." Revolver stops strumming. "Why would you disrespect music like that?"

"I can play on the grand if it makes you happy?"

"Why do you even _own_ that thing?"

"It's versatile. Can't say the same about that guitar of yours."

"At least there's heart in it."

"The heart of a badly tuned guitar. How impressive." Ai giggles.

"What—"

Ai reaches for Revolver's guitar, fixing the tune of the fifth string after a few attempts. "There."

"Tch." Then, with a bit of a pause. "Will you play on the grand? I doubt someone like you could—"

"Just say you want to hear me play. I know you do."

The look on Revolver's face was worth saying that.


End file.
